The Eve
by vcgal123
Summary: This is a story about Shinra's documentations of one night when he came home and found a horrible event in his apartment, throwing his life into total chaos.
1. Chapter 1

_It had to be sometime between one AM and two AM that night; I was coming home late from a job and was greatly looking forward to having a shower and going to bed. I doubted that Celty was home yet, because her own job tonight was lengthy and she'd only left a couple of hours ago, not too much before I left. Thoughts of the previous job still flashed through my mind as I staggered in, tired as hell. _

_As I turned into the hallway of the apartment I shared with the beautiful Dullahan Celty, I saw dark smoke leaking down the hallway. My initial thought was a fire, but the smoke was too dark, too dense. Smoke from fire was usually a thick grey, not such a sharp black. The only thing I could think of was Celty's smoke, but she didn't give it off in such large quantities. Still, feeling panicked, I hastily dropped my bag and ran to the living room slash kitchen area._

_The room was full of black smoke, thick like fog and even harder to see through. It was heavy, too, and had sunk through the atmosphere to rest along the floor, being about two or three feet thick. When I moved, it billowed up and wisped into thin air like normal smoke. I supposed 'd been breathing it in but it felt like nothing in my lungs, just normal oxygen, so that told me that this was most defiantly not fire smoke. Smoke from a fire would have clogged up my lungs, but this didn't. _

_So it was Celty's smoke._

_Frantically I thrashed through the smoke, calling for Celty and getting no answer. I found the couch, the kitchen island and counters, but not her. Where was she? The smoke wouldn't just accumulate here if she wasn't present, nor do I think it would stay, so she had to be there! Where was she? _

"_CELTY!" I cried, more panicked than I ever thought I could feel. I glanced over to the sliding door and saw it to be closed, so she wasn't there. I dropped to my knees and reached along the floor, praying that I'd find her. _

_My hands felt something leather. My head skipped a beat as I further inspected the object; it was indeed a body, or should I say, a corpse. Terror filled me as I waved the smoke away and saw Celty's lifeless body, her arms outstretched as if she'd been crawling. Her helmet was not on her neck but had rolled along the floor, somewhere out of sight. The smoke from her neck was not billowing out like it usually did, but seemed to pour out onto the floor, but that wasn't the cause of the major amounts of smoke in the room, no. In Celty's side, just above her hip, was a hole. Not just any hole, but a hole that appeared to be made by something the size of an I-beam. I could see bones and unused organs, but no blood. Celty's inhuman way of healing had stopped the bleeding but it didn't have the capability to heal a wound of this size at once. At least, this is what I thought. I was much too panicked to care. Why wasn't she moving? Why was the smoke like that? _

_At further inspection I found that the wound was also slowly oozing thick, black smoke. Even though her insides were dark and lifeless compared to human flesh, it still looked raw and painful if I were to touch it; it brought me back to the time when my father and I had dissected this woman, but that thought was irrelevant. Was she going to die? No, impossible. The only way Celty could die would to be if her head was injured. But had that happened? Was that why her body was reacting this way? Questions and thoughts filled my mind and I couldn't contain it all. The only thing I could process was the body lying in front of me, and that I couldn't move. I didn't even feel my eyes stinging as tears poured down my face, so thick that they dropped from my cheeks and dripped onto the smooth black leather of Celty's suit. _

* * *

><p>Shinra's hands hesitated over his keyboard. He stared at the computer screen for a moment before deciding to save the document and then closed the laptop, but didn't leave the room. He was still shaking; he couldn't process any information, couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Sitting like that in a rolling computer chair was awkward but as said, he didn't care. He took the glasses from his face and carelessly dropped them on the desk, letting the pain and sobs overtake him again. It was near six AM and Shinra hadn't slept. The only thing he could do to calm himself down was to write down what had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to write anymore. Not with <em>her<em> lying in the next room, unconscious and dying, if she wasn't dead already.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short. It's all I can manage right now without writing a book, so that's all I'm going to give.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_After I found Celty I took her body to our bedroom and laid her down on the bed. I tried checking her vitals even though I knew they weren't going to be there because of her Dullahan body. I just… I didn't know what to do! I didn't know if I should do something about that wound; hook her up to an IV (even though it wouldn't DO anything…) or just crumple over and basically die. Now doing that wouldn't help Celty so as distraught I was, I needed to do something. Since her body was in all means a corpse already, I knew there really was nothing humane I could do about the gaping hole in her side. I wanted to change her from that leather biking outfit into a hospital gown or her pyjamas, but that outfit was made of her shadows so it probably wasn't really uncomfortable. Although, that really was the least of the worries at that point._

_I decided that it would be best to change her from that leather outfit so I went to find a pair o f her pyjamas. After retrieving them I put them down on the end of the bed and then proceeded to unzip the front of her leather outfit. I was shaking so bad I nearly couldn't do it._

_I put a hand under Celty's back to lift her so I could pull the leather from her torso. First I carefully pulled her arms out of the sleeves, which let the rest of it just fall from her back. Having forgot about her gloves, I took them off then, tossing them down with the pyjamas. Using both my hands, I carefully laid Celty back down. _

_I would have continued to remove her outfit then but I stopped, spotting something abnormal. The skin around the wound in her stomach had turned a gray blue colour, like the colour of a bruise or vein pattern. I pulled back a bit more of the leather to see it properly. It completely surrounded the wound and patterned off from it like a web of veins. It almost seemed as if it was pulsing, and my best guess was that it was her body trying to heal itself. It- it was really hard to look at. _

_I continued to remove Celty's leather outfit. I had gotten to her knees before I remembered her boots and fumbled to take them from her feet. My brain was scrambled into a thousand different places. Eventually I got her leather suit off and redressed her into her pyjamas. Looking at her lying there like that brought back flashes of when I was four and my father had dissected Celty, and then handed me the scalpel. The pain she'd endured… I couldn't imagine it. I wondered if it were anywhere close to what she was experiencing now. I figured now was worse because when my father dissected her, she thrashed and showed physical resistance to the pain. This time, she was out cold, completely unconscious. _

* * *

><p>Shinra looked at the words he'd typed coldly. His fingers sat on the keys of his laptop as if he was going to type more, but no words came to him. He had continued to type after he'd calmed down a bit, but he didn't think he would be calm again until he figured out what was wrong with Celty. A thousand and more questions ran through his head every minute. <em>How had this happened? Why was it happening? Why was her body reacting this way? <em>

_Had something happened to her head?_

The hardest part to answering many of those questions was that he didn't know where Celty's head was anymore. Yagiri Pharmaceuticals had had it for the longest time, but after the company was bought out, Shinra had no idea where it had ended up. Shinra believed that Yagiri probably still had possession of Celty's head, but he didn't know for sure. He would ask her if he knew how to contact her but Namie had basically disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>I opened the window in the bedroom for air circulation. I also left the door open, too, just in case. I didn't leave Celty's side for many hours after that. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched her, painfully, for any signs of movement or any signs of live. Not to mention I just couldn't leave her. I love Celty. I love her so much.<em>

_I left her side, painfully, sometime very early in the morning and sat down at my computer. Something compelled me to write this down. In a way, it was making me feel a little better, getting it all out. Me feeling better wasn't what I cared about here. It was Celty that I cared about. I felt like I'd pulled my heart out and left it there, sitting on the bed next to her. I felt nothing. Nothing. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. I just… I love her so much that… I can't give the feeling words. She was the most important thing in the world to me, and now that I faced losing her forever…_

_I suppose that I've always faced losing Celty, I just never wanted to acknowledge it. I had always thought that if Celty found her head, she would leave me. She'd told me she would never leave me but… I don't really think that her will and her head's will are the same. I've probably said this to myself a thousand times over now. I couldn't count the nights I've spent lying awake in utter fear, thinking she would never come home. Some nights she didn't. Some nights she just came home really late into the night. Either way, I had no way of knowing. What if she had found her head and didn't bother coming home? It terrified me. In all the years we'd lived together, every time she was late I would immediately assume that she wasn't coming home._

_If I lost Celty, I would probably lose myself._

_Everything else aside, I needed to figure out what had happened. If something had indeed happened to Celty's head, I needed to know. Since I really didn't know exactly where it was anymore…_

_Frick. I can't believe this._

_I'll go ask Izaya. If anybody knows where her head is, it's probably him._

* * *

><p><strong>Short again, I know . sorry about that. <strong>

**I just wanted to say that it's my head canon that Celty and Shinra share a bedroom after the series and they profess their love and everything.**


End file.
